


Sometimes I think you like getting hurt

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sometimes I day dream dialogue b/w these two when I'm in class





	Sometimes I think you like getting hurt

"I can take care of myself you know" Armie mumbled.

 

Kylo snickered, " You against the five of them? Admit it, I'm your hero."

 

"Please. I know you've been aching for a fight ever since you've been banned from our school's gym. Sometimes I think you like getting hurt," Hux said as he rubbed his aching muscles.

 

"Some guy was talking shit. He deserved it," Kylo pretended to punch air. "He was also looking at your ass and it's for my eyes only"

 

"For what its worth. Thanks I guess." Hux tried to ward off a smile but found that he couldn't. Kylo returned one in tow.

 

"My pleasure. I'm always happy to come to my boyfriend's rescue. Now let's go before we get banned from another gym"

 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I day dream dialogue b/w these two when I'm in class


End file.
